Fall Out
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Allen was the misfit at school, she was your average girl until the three most popular playboys in school set their sights on her, and none were willing to back down. How will life fare for our small Moyashi? KandaAllenLaviTyki
1. Chapter 1

_I groaned as I was shoved towards the car, my heels digging in, "You do realise that this is unfair right?" I quipped again for the umpteenth time. At this moment in time, I was being dragged towards the waiting car by my mother, my father packing numerous bags into the boot of the car._

_He chuckled as he heard me, "Yes we do, my dear Allen. This is tradition, you know we see your Uncle Cross every year near Christmas,"_

"_Oh, couldn't I stay with one of the neighbours this year? Please oh please?" I begged, "Maybe...Maybe Mrs Netherson!"_

"_Not likely Allen," it was my mother who laughed this time, "I think everyone on this street knows what you did to her darling cat, and now all of them are wary of you, cute as you are," she stopped dragging me to briefly ruffle my white hair with her hand. I swatted at her, "And we all know how cute I am!"_

_All I had done was put her cat in the dryer for about two minutes. She come out smelling great, fluffed up and very warm. I was being babysat for the weekend, Mrs Netherson had stepped out for a moment to tend the garden, and when she came back in, that was what was waiting for her. Needless to say she was less than happy with me._

_I was still giggling over this memory when I was settled into the backseat of the car. My father and mother were still outside, both watching the darkening clouds that loomed almost ominously above us. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but my mother gestured upwards, and my dad rolled his eyes. She relaxed as his mouth moved in reply to what she had said. _

_I didn't realise it straight away, but she had been worried at something. That nagged at me a few minutes down the road, but the worry washed away at seeing fat, white flakes falling down from the sky. Excited now, I pressed my face to the window, "It's snowing!"_

_My dad chuckled, and I saw him look at me through the rear view mirror, "That's kind of obvious, isn't it Allen? Your mother and I do have e –"_

"_Mana!" my mother suddenly screamed, reaching across to grab the wheel. Father's eyes had still been mine as he drove into the motorway, but when they had dropped back to the road in front of him, he hadn't seen the lorry skid on the slushy roads. He hit the brakes hard, and the wheels screeched horribly in protest. We jerked to a sudden stop, and I snapped against the seatbelt, my head falling sharply forward before being thrown back up._

_I was just recovering from the initial shock when the black shape descended. In movies, they say this moment is in slow motion. Unfortunately, this lorry was still going at fifty miles an hour as it crunched into the side of the car._

_The last thing I remembered was the burning pain._

I jerked awake with a start, sweat sticking me to the sheets in my bed. It also made my back, and the back of my neck slick, and my hair was matted. I felt slimy, and my stomach lurched horribly, as if I was going to throw up. I flailed about blindly for my lamp, knocked it over the first time to a hollow thud and then picked it up, switching it on.

The room was flooded with a bright, white light, and I narrowed my eyes against the harsh glare. I dragged a hand over my face, swinging my legs out of the bed and shivering despite the temperature of the room. It was actually quite humid now I look back, but I felt the cold as if it were wrapping itself around me.

This aside, I stood steadied my weight, and silently padded over the plush carpet towards the door that led out into the hallway. I opened it, trying to be quiet, and strained my ears for any sort of signs of life. I couldn't hear a thing, and it was pitch black outside into the hallway.

Carefully feeling ahead of me, I confidently patted the wall and picked my way into the darkness, reassured by the light still streaming out from my bedroom even if what ahead of me was thick, black and almost _scary _looking. Swallowing heavily, because I was a teenager, and I _wasn't_ afraid of the dark I used the wall to make my way to the bathroom. I fumbled at the handle and eventually stumbled into the room.

I groped around in front of me until I had hold of the light and tugged sharply, letting the room brighten up slowly. When this was achieved I approached the sink and filled it with water. When the bowl was sufficiently filled for my needs, I splashed my face, and slicked back my hair with the water, before shaking my head out.

Happy, I drained the sink, and reached for my toothbrush, vigorously brushing my teeth, ignoring the brief burn of strong mint flavour. I felt myself dribble, and spat it out, before using the towel to clean and dry my face. I slapped my cheeks lightly, and drew attention to my disfigured arm. I stared blankly at it, before shaking my head violently. I tiptoed back over to the light switch, but froze when there was a grunt from around the corner in the hallway.

I raked my fingers through my hair, and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for waking you up Uncle Cross," I said softly, and in return he just grunted again, stumbling into the doorway, a sour look on his face. He was bedraggled, haphazardly dressed, and his hair was at all sort of angles. He didn't seem impressed with me, and I wrinkled my nose, dropping my eyes to the floor.

I felt his eyes on me, an almost questioning glare, but that was just because he was cranky with lack of sleep, "What are you doing up at this unholy hour of..." I heard him shake his wrist out, his watch making a jangling sort of noise, "Two thirty seven in the morning?"

I laced my hands together on the back of my head, "I had that dream again," I admitted softly. He gave a soft sighing noise, and I felt his arms wrap around me, hand resting on the back of my neck as he pulled me forward, pressing my face to his shoulder.

I hadn't noticed I had actually started crying until he shushed me gently, "It's ok Allen...just let it out," he smoothed his fingers through my hair, "Just cry it out,"

When I was done, and I had wiped my eyes and nose clean Uncle Cross had already wandered back off to his room and I had been left alone in the bathroom. Breathing in deeply, I ignored the burn in the back of my throat that almost compelled me to start crying again, and yanked the switch, submerging the bathroom in darkness.

It was easier to get to my bedroom this time. The light blaring out of it guided my way. The rest of that night went without a hitch, even if I did stare at the ceiling for half of it.

***Line Break***

I was up and ready before Uncle Cross in the morning. My morning routine was simple. I had had a shower, had combed my hair into a short, neat ponytail, and was ready dressed in my uniform, complete with elbow length gloves. By the time he staggered down the stairs at seven forty five, I had already set out a mug of black coffee for him on the kitchen table and was currently sifting through my books, checking which one's I needed for the day in school.

He sat heavily at the table, and without looking up from what I was doing, I asked, "What is it do you want?"

"No paper this morning, and can I have plain toast?" I glanced up at him as he said it, smiling just slightly at the grimace he gave at the bitter, sharp taste of the coffee. He never liked the drink. I never knew he why he drank it if that was the case. Sometimes he really confused me, but it was a quirk that made me laugh, made me happy. Made life seem normal.

"Sure," I smiled a little wider as he made a gagging noise, lifting a hand to itch just under his eye at his cheek bone. I walked to the breadbin. I pulled out a loaf of bread, separated two slices from the lot and replaced the loaf. I pushed the slices into the toaster, twisted the dial so it wouldn't be completely burnt and pushed them down. Done with this, I resumed picking out my books. I'm a stickler for perfection, with the odd imperfection every now and then, so my books were in neat, even and straight stacks, and were mostly clean covered, with only the odd smudge here and there on them.

Sorting my books out and pushing them into my bag, I walked over to the toaster, tapping my fingers against the counter as I waited for the bread to pop out as toast. When it popped, I caught it and crouched to open a cupboard. Pulling out a small plate, I dropped the toast onto it and set it on the table, pushing it across the Uncle Cross. Since his coffee cup was empty, I took that washed it in the sink and set it on the rack to dry with the bowl and glass I had used for cereal for orange juice.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, which read about five past eight, I had another ten minutes to waste before Uncle Cross would pull himself out of his seat and drive me to school.

That morning, however, was different. He ate the toast in a matter of minutes, and even though there was still have seven minutes to wait, he stood up, wiped his mouth and set the plate in the sink. Walking into the hallway, he called over his shoulder, "Come on then Allen, let's get this over with,"

I snorted, swung my bag onto my shoulder and trotted after him, shaking my head gently to flick my fringe away from my eyes. I followed him out to the old looking, yet reliable car of his, and when he twisted the key in the lock, the doors unlocked smoothly. I slid my hand into the handle, pulled it open easily, and settled into the passenger seat, gently depositing my bag at my feet as I tugged the door shut behind me. When this was done, I clipped myself in with the belt gently.

Uncle Cross yawned, cracked his knuckles, and sat heavily into the driver's seat, just flexing his hands on the wheels. It took him a moment before he shoved the keys into the ignition and the engine spluttered into life. Like every morning, I reprimanded him gently, "Cross, I think it would be best if you belted yourself in,"

And like every morning, he just gave me a blank, almost bored look, threw the car into gear, and noisily backed out into the street, narrowly missing having the tail end of the car scraped off by a passing vehicle. Uncle Cross leant out the window, shouted profanities at the other driver, and then we screeched down the road. I seriously debated whether or not this rusty car was actually street safe.

However, fifteen minutes later, we made it to the school building in one piece, much to my astonishment and Uncle Cross' disgruntlement at my expression; his snort of, "I've been driving you to school for near on eight years Allen, and every time we get here you have that look on your face,"

"Because I'm surprised this car actually survives the journey," I replied quietly, picking up my bag and stepping out of the car. He snorted again, said something decidedly rude at my back, and screeched off moments after I slammed the door shut. The sudden movement upset my balance, and I would've been face down in the dirt if a firm hand didn't catch my upper arm.

My bag would've been sent flying across the ground as well, as if it hadn't been for an arm reaching around, tanned, and gently gripping my wrist. Because of being caught like that, I was tugged against whoever's it was' chest. I inhaled deeply, though it was simply to catch my breath from the shock, and I got a nice smell of masculine cologne.

"Sorry," a cool voice intervened my thoughts, "I just assumed you didn't want to fall over," the hands steadied me slowly, and I came shoulder level with this strange saviour of mine. Craning my neck back, I took in his – for it was a boy – features quietly. Like his arms, his face was similarly tanned, his hair curly and dark. His eyes, and this startled me, were an amber colour, bordering on yellow.

My eyes dropped to something that had caught my attention against the hollow of his neck because of a glint of sunlight. Resting on a chain around his neck was a small, silver cross. Whether it be worn for religion or not, I had no idea, but I only realised I had started staring when he gave me what must have been a bemused look as he clicked his fingers in front of my face.

I gave a start, before glancing up at his face again. Still, with that curious mix of amusement and wonder on his face, he asked me, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes," I nodded frantically, "I'm fine, thank you," he still had yet to let go of me, and when he did, his hands slid down my arms before they dropped off when reaching my hands, swinging back down to his sides.

I swallowed thickly. That movement had seemed oddly..._intimate _despite my sleeves and gloves_._ Bowing my head quickly in thanks, I scuttled backwards, and went to leave, wanting to get to my morning registration, when his hand darted out and grabbed my wrist in a sudden movement, "My name's Tyki Mikk," he said slowly, conversationally, as if I were scared and might run, "Care to tell me your name?"

I hesitated, for a long, long moment. Then, slowly, I mumbled, "Allen Walker,"

Tyki blinked a few times at me, genuine confusion crossing his face, and before he could ask, I worked my wrist out from his grasp, and said, voice tight, "Yes. I am a girl before you feel the need to question my gender,"

"Actually, I was going to ask whether or not your hair is a natural colour, but thank you for clearing that up for me," he replied smoothly, lifting a hand to brush my fringe back out of my eyes. Suddenly, everything in me screamed to get away from him, but I needn't have worried, because a cold voice from behind asked, "Quite done harassing the poor boy Tyki? You're taking my job,"

Tyki snorted, "Unfortunately _Kanda_ you are grossly misinformed. This person here, happens to be girl, not a boy. I think you owe her apology,"

I shook my head, and sidestepped out of the way, deciding not to involve myself in a situation like this. Instead I ended up walking into someone else. When I saw the red hair, the first thing I thought was 'What is Uncle Cross doing here?' then I looked properly and realised I was wrong about who this person was.

Their hair was considerably shorter, his eye was a bright, inquisitive green, and he wore a bandana around his vibrant locks. Deciding I'd met enough people today, I bowed my head to him as I had to Tyki, and walked around him. Before anything else could happen, I ran for it, kept my head bowed, and tucked my shoulders up, hoping nobody would come after me. Nobody did.

***Line Break***

School at best was...tedious. It wasn't anything interesting, and the only interesting thing that did happen was at Lunch Break. Even then I didn't want to go over it. After buying my lunch – the contents of which are no concern to you – I made my way to the roof of the school, where I spent most days, solitary but not that was a problem. Normally I spent my time going through previous problems, homework, or simply flicking through my phone. On days I brought my iPod in, I would listen to that as well.

That aside, I was just sipping at the bottle I had when I heard loud, boisterous steps on the stairway that led that where I was. Someone shouted, and I groaned, screwing the top back on my bottle. I don't care who it was. They'd come up here, look at me, and I'll just leave. It's how it is.

I was just shoving my things back into my bag when the door opened with such force that it bounced off and very nearly hit the person who had thrown it open back in the face. I waited patiently, bag hanging over one shoulder when the person who I had mistaken for Cross burst through the doorway, didn't expect me there, and suddenly I was being crushed.

The breath was squashed completely out of me, and I headbutted this someone's chin. His knee was in my gut, though I guess I'm lucky it wasn't lower. As it was, it still hurt, and I coughed harshly. There was a hand next to my head, the other having landed on my shoulder. Their other knee was on the ground next to my hip.

If I shifted my left leg, it was pressed between theirs, and after shifting my head, my face was pressed to their neck. I was startled by a soft groan my actions caused, and my face flushed as I realised why. Within moments, I had scrambled out from underneath him, and had jerked to my feet. Eyes firmly on my feet, I walked around them and attempted to sidestep who was in the doorway. They stopped me with a hand on my elbow, and I was forced to look at them.

The person facing me, first, I admit, I mistook them for a girl. What I focused on first was their hair, flowing, spectacular, held up in a ponytail. It was when they glared, and spoke, I realised my assumption was wrong. This was a _guy._

"You're the chick from outside," he said slowly, "Stop staring, it's rude and makes you look stupid, moyashi,"

My Japanese was limited. What I mean by that is that I don't know _any_ so I just kept right on staring at him. His features were as sharp as his tone had been, and there was an irritated look on his face before I realised he was probably waiting for me to reply. I opened my mouth and then closed it again, deciding to just walk around him, almost running down the stairs.

I almost stumbled into another person at the bottom, a girl, who watched me closely and curiously as I passed a faint look of recognition on her face. I ignored it, hunching my shoulders up. I had just turned into about the third corridor when I realised, swearing softly, that I'd left my bag up on the rooftop.

The corridor was I was in was quiet, empty, devoid of any one. The weather outside was gorgeous, so it wasn't any surprise that I was the only one in here. With a hefty sigh, I slid down the wall, head falling forward to rest on my knees as I tugged them towards my chest.

This day wasn't my worst, but it wasn't in my top ten either, I'd have to admit. I'd have to wait for the bell to go, and then run up, get my bag, and be late for last lesson. It being Science, it wasn't all that bad, the teacher was pretty agreeable, and from what I believe, he knows Cross...that doesn't mean it gets me out of everything, just some things.

I hope being late was one of those things. I hadn't realised that I was daydreaming, doodling on the floor next to me, until I noticed a pair of shoes opposite me. Following these shoes up a pair of legs to a dress, and then a face, I saw a girl, with pixie like hair, spiked and almost in a halo like shape around her hair staring at me.

With a slick 'pop!' noise the lollipop she had in her mouth was pulled out, and she honestly asked, a coy, childish tilt to her head, "What are you here for?"

I watched her quietly, just running the words through my head, and I saw her focus on my scarred eye. With a grimace, I turned my head away and she made a noise similar to blowing a raspberry. Soon enough she was sat against the wall next to me, in my line of view, "Hey. I said, 'what are you here for', are you deaf?"

I sighed heavily, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice as I answered, "I'm waiting for the bell to go. That way I can make my way to the next lesson," unfortunately, I detected an undertone of the barest irritation in my tone. Surprisingly, the girl there just smiled brightly at me, "Sure, I know that much, but why are you here when you could be somewhere else?"

I shrugged weakly in reply, and she wrinkled her nose at me. Rummaging through her pockets, she held her hand out to me and presented a candy, wrapped neatly. It wasn't one of those cheap candies either, one of the quality sweets you can get, normally in expensive boxes. When I didn't take it, she dropped it in my lap, and gave me a blinding smile again, "I'm Road Camelot! Tell me your name?"

The odd thing about that sentence was that it didn't seem like a question. More like a demand off someone who's expecting an answer no matter what the case. Hesitating for a long moment, my fingers fiddling with the sweet on my lap, I finally went to answer, when someone broke in, "That, my dear sibling, would be the darling Allen Walker, whom I've had the pleasure of meeting early this morning,"

Tyki Mikk. I recognised his voice straight off, having only heard it a handful of hours ago. To be completely honest, it stuck with me, and with nothing else to do, I unwrapped the candy, and popped it into my mouth, chewing it gently for a few minutes. It was toffee like, and it was stuck to my teeth. I had to peel a glove off of my better hand to stick my finger in my mouth and attempt to dislodge it from my molars.

I pulled my hand away from my mouth, and Road tilted her head, "Neh, why do you wear gloves Allen? Why do you have a boy's name?"

"Why I wear gloves is of no concern to you," I said maybe a little sharper than necessary, "And in the case of my name, I'd tell you to take it up with my parents, but unfortunately for your enquiry, both of them happen to be dead," I could feel my lunch trying to force its way up my throat, but I refrained from emptying my stomach all over the floor.

Silence hit the corridor, biting, sharp, and it almost hurt. Clicking my tongue, I decided I should wander instead of living with this, until Road spoke softly, "I'm sorry for asking. Allen is a really nice name,"

My answer was drowned out by the clanging of the bell; the rush of students suddenly flooding the hall. I pushed to my feet and avoided saying goodbye as I wandered back towards the stairs leading to the rooftop. Today was a little too odd for me; too many people were approaching me, talking to me.

I waited for some people to pass and then made my way up the stairs towards the rooftop. I hid in the shadows behind the door as who was up there before made their way down, minus the boy I had mistaken for a girl, and I slipped in silently. Thankfully my bag was where I had left it. Unfortunately, someone was using it as a pillow, stretched across the bench, head on my bag, eyes close. It was the he-she that confused me. I groaned quietly, and then slowly slipped my jacket off, bunching it up.

Carefully, I lifted his head and moved my bag out from under his head. Gently, I shoved my jacket where my bag had been under his head and decided it was a lesser loss, stepping back slowly and keeping my eyes on him to make sure he didn't wake up. When I reached the door, I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out, closing the door silently behind me.

If I had bothered to look back I would have noticed that he was staring at my back.

***Line Break – Author's Notes and End of Chapter***

Okie dokie. I have completely rewritten the First Chapter now. I'll sort out the second, and probably start on the fourth in due time. I know I've missed some things out, but this on the whole looks a lot cleaner to me, less jumpy, fewer mistakes.

Of course the standard disclaimer applies. I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters, I do not have that benefit, nor the drawing skills to make a manga of that standard...or any manga for that matter.

Also, this may be a little off track, but I'm looking for a Beta...nowadays I'm getting a little paranoid over my quality of writing, and I'd like someone to check this story over me later on in further chapters, if it isn't too much of a trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Road dragged me wildly through the corridors, screeching to a halt in front of an intricate door, "This is the Noah club!" she said happily, and knocked, before pushing the handle down and letting me in.

"Yo, Road!" two people called at once, and I squinted at the blonde one. His lips were stitched together!

"Who's (munch) behind you (_CRUNCH!)?"_

"What…was that?!" I yelped lightly behind Road at the loud, not sounding safe noises.

"That was Skin biting a lollipop to death. It's where I get mine from,"

"Ooh!" I forgot about being scared, "Does he have cherry flavour?"

"He won't let you have it," Road sniffed, "It was by chance that I got the other lollipop and it was lemon flavour anyway. Shows how sour he really is."

I pouted, "That's unfair. Never mind, I'll get Uncle Cross to buy me lollipops. He's making me have lolly cravings,"

Road giggled and pulled me deeper into the well furbished room. I found myself ogling at the giant refrigerator in the corner, as my stomach growled, and I blushed bright red, "Er…"

Road rolled her eyes, "Did the 'Exorcist' freaks stop you from having lunch? Come on, you can have something from the ice cream freezer!"

Science Last lesson…

I sighed in relief as Road finally dragged me into the Science classroom. It was a rule, with our teacher, to let us watch something fun and or destructive on the first day back for the whole hour, and then teach us serious the next lesson and I saw him grinning widely when all of us were in the classroom.

"Alright, everyone," he exclaimed, "I have a great video for you. It's known as _Greatest Car Crashes_ and this is one that happened about nine or ten years ago in America,"

I settled in my seat as he continued to explain, "The new security system situated as you enter the highway lets us know what they said before the crash,"

He pushed in the tape.

The screen flickered into life and I dimly registered the car looked the same as my dads.

There was muffled chuckling when suddenly, _"LOOK OUT!" _was screeched from the speakers.

Everybody in the car was moving about to get a good look.

"_ALLEN! Get out of the car!"_

"It's stuck," I whispered, and the screen echoed. Road looked at me funny, "And then the lorry comes crashing down…"

"_MUM! DAD!"_

Everybody 'ooohed' as the black shape crushed the side of the car. The scene cut.

The screen was black for a few seconds, and I stared in horror.

"_The entire thing is crushed. Probably no survivors,"_

"No," I whispered, "There is a survivor,"

"_The engine's on fire!"_

There was a shrill whistle noise.

"_There's someone still in there!"_

I stuck up my hand, and sir paused the clip, "C-Can I sit this next bit out," I mumbled, out of breath.

He stared intently at me before saying, "Class, you can chat for a bit, I need a word with Allen,"

When we were both outside of the classroom, I took in a deep breath, "You can't make me go back in there,"

"And why can't I?"

"I-I just don't want to relive something. I was the only survivor in that car crash, I don't want to know every little detail," I cradled my left arm as I spoke.

"Y-You were in that crash?"

"On the way to Uncle Cross'," I took in another deep breath, and slipped off my left glove, silently showing him my arm, "I left the hospital with this…this scar,"

The teacher stared at my arm, before I felt nervous under his scrutiny and pulled up my glove again.

I scratched absentmindedly at it, and looked to the side, "Can I just sit out here and read a book or something?"

"You can do an errand for me instead. I'm Reever by the way; I've never heard you say my name, only sir or teacher,"

"M'kay,"

"Find me Lavi, Kanda and Supervisor's sister, Lenalee. They'll probably be hanging around the cafeteria smoking or something,"

"Something different please?"

"Why?"

"I punched Lavi and bad mouthed Kanda, I would rather not. I'm fine with Lenalee,"

"Tyki Mikk?"

I gagged, "Too gentleman like,"

"At least tell Komui his 'darling' sister is ditching and I need someone to bring her back,"

"Ok," I waved with my right hand, and walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace.

Making my way back to homeroom, I raised a hand to knock, when the door flew off its hinges, and clipped my shoulder, sending a surprised me slamming into the far wall.

"Ow," I whimpered pushing myself up painfully, "What was _that?"_

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE-CHAN! YOU'RE CORRUPTING HER WITH YOUR BAD WAYS!"

I rolled my shoulder, wincing at the nasty click noise it decided to make, before approaching the doorframe.

"Hello?" I asked timidly, "Bad time to interrupt?"

"THERE, LENALEE? WHY NOT BE BEST FRIENDS WITH GOOD QUIET ALLEN-CHAN?"

"I-It's ok, really. I already made friends," I stuttered, waving my hands, "Road, and Skin and Jasdevi!"

There was silence, and four pairs of incredulous eyes stared at me and I shuffled nervously on my feet before saying in a big rush, "I'vedonewhatIneededtodoseeyoulaterKomui-sensei," before I took flight down the corridor.

After turning what felt like the hundredth corner I slid down the wall and let out a great breath, when a calm voice told me, "Che, you should try out for the track. We could use you,"

"SHI!" I suddenly stood, cutting myself off from swearing and trying to jump away when someone grabbed my wrist, "Do me a favour and stay still,"

He sat down heavily dragging me with him.

I didn't bother holding back my shakes, of anger or fear I couldn't tell, and just trembled against him, as the pull had forced me quite close to his side.

A sudden buzzing pushed him away from me, as I pulled out my mobile phone. I had changed it onto vibrate when my song gave me away earlier.

"Hai, hai?"

"_Allen-chan, what I'm about to tell you is very important. We can't move to Britain,"_

"Why not?"

"_Well, you probably don't know this, but you were born a British girl, and since you've been in foreign countries most of your life, you aren't classed as a citizen allowed to return to your country,"_

"Uncle Cross, who did you piss off this time?"

"_E-Eh? I'm telling most of the truth! Oops…"_

"Ok, I believe that I'm not allowed back into my birth country. Who did you annoy beyond belief?"

"…_I flirted with the Prime Minister's wife,"  
_

"Goodbye, Uncle Cross,"

"_W-What? No! Don-"_

I flipped my phone shut with a harsh clicking noise, and turned it off when it vibrated again.

There was a sudden screeching noise and I jumped as Cross' voice came through the overhead system that ran throughout the school.

"_NOBODY HANGS UP ON MARIAN CROSS! KEEP ONE EYE OPEN ALLEN, BECAUSE I AM COMING TO GET YOU!"_

I rubbed my temples, "Don't hack into the school system, Uncle Cross, you baka,"

I looked at the person who had dragged me down and felt my eye twitch. It was Kanda, and as he stood up he asked, "Is that a whirring noise I hear?"

"Oh dear god, hide me!" I suddenly begged him, "Please hide me! He brought the helicopter!"

He raised an eyebrow, but gestured, and I sighed in relief bowing, when he suddenly flushed bright red, "I, uh, can see down your top…"

It was my turn to blush and breathing deeply, I screamed as loud as my lungs allowed, and despite my short stature, that was pretty damn loud.

The windows down the corridor I was now crouched in shattered as I screeched, showering us in glittery specks.

"T-That's one helluva voice,"

"I was a singer," I gasped, crossing my arms over my chest, "But…" I was cut off by a loud bang.

"_Who the hell is near _my_ dear daughter Allen-chan?"_

I shivered at the physical malice, and suddenly grinned up suspiciously at Kanda.

"What?"

I pushed myself up against his body, guiding his shocked hands to my waist, the grin spreading wider as I sneaked a look under his arm, "Prepare for a living nightmare,"

"…Flat-chest…"

_CRACK!_

"Oooh, thunder and lightning, your gonna get beaten _bad _Kanda-kun,"

"Seriously, are you a boy or w-"

Kanda was suddenly unattached to me, and connected to the far wall, Cross' hand on his throat.

"Never touch Allen again, you understand?" Cross sneered into his face, and I flinched at the stony glare Kanda gave back.

"I can do whatever I please, old man,"

Using his free hand, Cross pulled out his gun, and I couldn't help but yelp, "Do you have a license for that?"

"In fifteen different languages!"

"Allen-chan!" an excitable voice called, Road, "Where did you run off to? The person in that car looked like you _and_ had the same name! And that man looks like…the one that…Allen-chan. Were you in that car crash?"

I whipped my head to the side, to glare at a spot on the floor. I will _not _cry!

_I closed my eyes, ignoring the warm stickiness running down my cheeks. I crawled forward, when a heavy lump fell and hit the middle of my back, rolling away, before there was a loud bang and smashing glass._

"_Allen…" I looked up and to the left, seeing my mum smiling sadly at me, but her eyes were wide, blank, white, blood cutting crescents in her face. Her lips were blue and as I looked closer, I saw her head hanging on by the slightest…_

_I whimpered, curling in on myself when a soft hand touched my bared arm, "Allen-chan," a voice breathed in relief and I looked up my body starting to wrack in my sobs, "U-U-Uncle Cross!" I wailed, grabbing onto the hand like it was a lifeline, and then my world went black._

I blinked rapidly; hand on my throat, as I gurgled in shock. I'd never seen something so vivid in my memories, never so…so_ red._

Cross dropped Kanda rushing to my side and he asked me gently, "What happened?"

"Relapse," I whimpered, grabbing his arm as support, "Dad's head just…rolled…like a bowling ball…"

He rubbed soothing circles on my back, "It's all in the past now, forget about it,"

My hand was holding the side of my head, the red splattered vision still flashing behind my retinas.

"I _hate_ the colour red," I whispered, not realising Lavi had turned the corner, frozen at the words, "Its _red_ it reminds me too much of what has gone wrong in my life,"

"It's not that bad," Cross soothed me, probably disgruntled at my red comment.

"Have you ever seen that much?!" I screamed at him, "Mum's head came off in my hands!"

Road brought up a hand to her mouth, coughing back bile.

I covered my face, touching my scar, "And all I came back with was a disgusting scar, and my parent's decimated bodies," tears were streaming over my gloved fingers, as I probed my cheeks, "It's not fair…why did they die and I didn't?"

Suddenly there was this fiery pain in my left arm, and this amazing desire to _itch_ it until it bled, and my right hand began attacking it.

"Allen! Stop it!"

I glared up at him, "It _itches,_"

He seemed stumped, before a grin spread across his face, "Leave it, and I'll buy so much dango, it weighs more than two fully grown elephants, _and_ a car,"

"What car we talking about now?"

"The Hummer, of course,"

The itchiness was a fiery burn by now, almost nothing could keep my mind off it, but as it twitched I smiled, unaware of how happy I looked, "Deal, Uncle Cross,"

Cross' nose twitched, and a little bubble of blood popped at his left nostril, before he was blown back from the nosebleed.

"Cross! You pervert!" I screeched at him, "What were you thinking?!"

He pulled himself up from the wall, "I-It's not what _you're_ thinking!"

"One of these days, I swear to my God, with you all as witnesses, that I shall move into my own house, Cross, or bunk with someone I knew from my old school,"

"No, no! Just bunk with me!" Road called excitedly, "We have loads of spare room in our house, wait _mansion!"_

"If you're going to move in with anyone, move in with the Supervisor's sister," Cross told me, "Or I'll lock all the windows and doors,"

I snapped, "It's all about you and your needs!" I yelled at him, "Why do I have to listen to you? You're not my dad! You never will be! Who do you think you are, controlling my life, like it isn't my own! _I hate you!"_

I turned away from him, and ran the opposite way down the corridor, "I never want to see you again!"

As I rounded the corner, I crashed into someone's chest, but instead of pulling away, I began crying, "Please, w-whoever you are, just let me cry here for a moment," I clenched my fists in his shirt, face buried in his shoulder.

Gentle arms encircled me, and I was picked up, "You can't cry here," a soft voice told me gently, as I looked up with blurry eyes, closing my right one, as gloved fingers brushed some of my white bangs away, "Because I don't want anybody seeing your tears,"

Cross' POV…

I buried my face in my hands, "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!"_

Kanda, who was still massaging his throat gave me a glare and simply said, "It is all your fault,"

Road, who I never knew had left came cheerfully skipping back and stated, "Its ok, Tyki-pon has Allen-chan now,"

"How is that ok?!" I wailed, "How?!"

"Because Tyki-pon doesn't have a dishonest mind. He was walking over to the Nurse's Office,"

My eye twitched.

"With Allen-chan, she's so kawaii when she's sleeping!" Road hugged herself spinning about.

The twitch turned into a nonstop spasm.

"They looked like a lovey-dovey couple!"

"WAIT FOR ME ALLEN-CHAN!"

Allen POV…

Something prodded my cheek. Once. Twice. Three times, so I grunted, threw an arm over my face and rolled over. Promptly falling out of a bed.

I pushed up on my elbows, and then suddenly found I couldn't be bothered, and rolled over again, closing my eyes as I hit my stomach on the cold floor.

"Allen-chan~ Your Uncle is hyperventilating,"

"Tell him I wanna pony…"

"He's right here, tell him yourself,"

"Uncle Cross, Allen-chan wants a pony; can Uncle Cross get one for Allen-chan?"

I asked rolling over onto my back, and reluctantly opening my eyes, "I want a Welsh Shetland Pony,"

His eye twitched at me, and I declared, "Old Miser!"

"No, no I'm not, but…I'm not allowed in Britain…"

"…Baka,"

"Allen-chan, don't pick on me!"

I laughed, pushing up on my elbows, "Its true though, isn't it? You _are_ an idiot after all,"

"_Allen,"_

"Stop whining, it's not natural. Where am I?"

"Nurse's Office," a hand reached out towards me and I gratefully used it to haul myself up, "Do you really hate red?"

It was Lavi, and I sighed, reaching up on tiptoes and ruffling his hair, "Just blood, baka usagi, just blood,"

He grinned at me, giving me a hug, "Sorry, Allen-chan, I just had to attack you, since you had that face on,"

"What face?" I unconsciously gave him puppy eyes, and he blinked, before crushing me against him again.

"Kawaii!"

I choked in his grasp, "Breathing, need to breathe!" before my voice cracked, but he let me go, hand lingering on my arm.

A pair of eyes glared at it. Surprisingly not Cross'. He was too busy crying on the floor, and the stare made me feel increasingly uncomfortable, so I wriggled out of the light hold.

I glimpsed at the clock on the wall, and my eyes widened, "Why didn't you get me up earlier, Cross? I'm almost late for my job!"

I immediately began scanning for my bag, "Where, where?" I spotted it by the bedside table, and scooped it up, "I've got to go, see back at home at about seven thirty Uncle!"

"Noooo! Don't leave Allen-chan!"

"Dude. She's already gone,"

"And she never even told me where she works…"

"If she has a job, then the school should have a record of it,"

"To the Principal's Office!"

With Allen…

I patted down the skirt a little nervously, and fiddled with my shirt, fingers quickly doing up the buttons. It was my first day at a job in a café, and I had had to wear a maid's outfit for it.

Breathing deeply, I picked up the tray that was the order, pushed open the door, and put on my biggest smile, "Two Cappuccinos for Table Six?"

I set down the tray gently, "Would you like anything else?"

"Oooh, I'd like to order you," a old looking man grinned dirtily at me, reaching out a hand, but I slapped him away lightly, and told him, "I'm not on the menu until eight," which was a total lie, since I finished at half seven.

"I'll wait, sweetie," he gave me a sultry look, and I shivered, before saying, "But before that, would you like some of our Strawberry cheesecake? It's our own recipe,"

"Of course,"

I smiled again, and swept back into the kitchen area.

I let out my breath; I so _almost_ got perved on!

"Allen-chan, some new customers want to be seated, help them?" a voice called, the manager, and I nodded, "Sure,"

I was about to walk out when she said, "Wait, you hair tie," she tightened it, then gave me a small push, "Go get them,"

I skipped out, yet again, bright smile on place, opened my mouth to speak, aaaaaaaaand….

"ALLEN-CHAN!"

I ducked swiftly as a red blur shot over my head, "Sorry, but I'm not permitted to serve relatives,"

I turned to the doorway again, and ignoring one person, stated, "Lenalee-chan, Lavi-san, there's a really nice table over here,"

"I knew you liked me, Moyashi-chan,"

I stopped, drawing in a shuddering breath, "Please, please, _please_ don't call me that,"

"But it fits you,"

I turned, and gave Lavi an exhausted look, "It _hurts_," I said quietly, and didn't say another word on the matter, not paying any attention to the third member of the party.

Cross was still sobbing in his corner.

"So, Lenalee-chan, Lavi-san, what would you like to drink? Tea? Coffee? Or shall I get the Drinks Menu?"

"I'll have a Mocha Latte!" Lavi declared, and Lenalee said, "Just a Cappuccino for me, Allen-chan,"

I nodded, jotted them down, and went to get there orders, when someone grabbed my wrist, "My order, Moyashi?"

I glanced towards the corner, where we were getting surveyed for the day, and I shivered slightly to myself, before turning, smiling, and asking, as professionally as I could, "What would you like to drink, Kan-da-kun?" only saying it that way to annoy him.

Instead he kind of spluttered, before letting go and mumbling, "Water,"

I wrote it down, and smiled again, "Don't worry. I only met you this morning. I won't spit in it,"

As I sauntered back to the kitchen, the man and his mate that had thought dirty about me before, smacked my backside and hissed, "Don't be flirting sugar, you are _mine,"_

"_Bastard,"_ I mumbled under my breath. That was _so_ going to make me heavier than I was.

Disappearing from that room into the kitchen, I called out the orders, pouring the glass of water myself.

When the hot drinks were ready and made I left the kitchen, and walked back towards the table where they had been ordered from. Placing them down in front of who had asked from them I asked, "Would you like anything from our sweet menu?"

Lenalee asked for a blackberry cheesecake, and while Kanda was glaring at the menu, I asked Lavi, "If you can't decide, we have rabbit shaped cookies and biscuits, handmade. What do you say?"

He snapped the menu shut, and I narrowly missed getting hugged as he cried, "Allen-chan, you know me so well!"

I rolled my eyes and turning to the residential ice queen and declared, "So. What do you want?"

"I don't like sweets,"

"Bittersweet chocolate it is,"

This time I made sure I avoided the lecher.

I switched my outfit to something more suitable for cooking, and tied my hair on top of my head to help it fit in the hairnet, and then I set about making the orders.

Forty five minutes later, and with multiple smears of chocolate, blackberry sauce, and cookie dough I waltzed back to the table, and set down the orders again, grinning as I rubbed a smudge of chocolate off with my thumb and licking it before shuddering, "Bitter. Anyway, enjoy!"

Lavi grinned a little suspiciously before yelping, "Allen-chan, look! What's that over there?"

I turned my head, heard his chair scrape back, and quite suddenly, he licked my cheek.

"Score!"

At that moment, three things happened at once.

Kanda stood, really fast, Lavi fell over backwards, and the pervert in the corner shot forward, and held a knife to my throat.

There were several crashes, and the man hissed, "If you all know what's good for this little missy here then you'll let me leave me quietly with her,"

But, as that man found out, it's not a good idea to ignore an _extremely_ homicidal maniac with an unhealthy obsession of his surrogate daughter's health that also owns a gun with a licence to use it.

And surprisingly, ice queen owns a very intimidating looking sword, Lenalee looks vicious with heels, and Lavi has a menacing hammer.

Also, the pervert? He doesn't have eyes in the back of his head. And I'm officially afraid of Cross' serious voice.

"If you don't fucking let go of my daughter, I have no qualms of blowing a six inch hole through your head, although Allen-chan herself might not want blood and gore splattering her,"

I shakily raised a hand, "I have no objections to being covered in brain matter,"

The knife was pressed harder, and I winced at the sharp pain.

There was a silence then I made the first move. Throwing back my head, I stamped on his toe, pulling away when his grip loosened.

I hurtled forwards, nearly impaling myself on ice queen's sword, instead crashing into Lavi, and straddling him, paying no attention to him as I examined my neck, my fingers coming back red.

"He cut me," I said incredulously.

The fires of hell burnt in that café that day. And surprisingly because of that, I was promoted. Apparently the man was a local rapist, but had recently been harassing the workers in the café. Not only me.

A hand landed on my shoulder, "That is _it!"_ it was Cross, and he sounded annoyed, "You're getting pocket money,"

"Pocket money?"

"How's two hundred a month sound?"

"B-But I work here!"

"It's dangerous,"

"Lenalee, how many spare beds do you have?"

"Three, why?"

"Hello, future roomie!"

She blinked at me and then squealed in happiness, "Yes! I get a girlfriend that won't use me for Lavi or Kanda!"

Her squeal was infectious, and I smiled at her, giving her a hug and said, "That was for helping gainst the pervert,"

I turned to Lavi, and begrudgingly stuck my arms out, "One for you too," he gleefully attempted to snap my spine.

I faced Kanda, and I narrowed my eyes, "If I touch you, will you perform homicide, starting with me?"

When I didn't get an answer, I inched forward, tiny hard earned step by hard earned step until I was in front of him. I tentatively stuck out my arms, and wrapped them around his torso, trying to keep contact at a minimum.

Instead, he slung a single arm around my shoulder, then after a tenth of a second, he pushed me away.

"Someone has issues," I snorted, but smiled and said, "Thanks for scaring the pervert off…I guess. Could you get rid of those ones?" I pointed to the almost twin redheads, and he cracked a smirk.

"Unfortunately I can't. Police records and all that shit. If they catch me one more time, they'll throw me in jail,"

I puffed out my cheeks, attempting not to smile, "It was worth a try. The only thing I'm allowed to do is kick 'em so hard they can't have babies anymore," lets add this to the fact my face was blank and serious.

Cross coughed nervously, "Don't worry about your suitcase, I'll have it mailed as soon as possible, you just have fun with Lenalee-chan,"

Oh joy of joys. Free roam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I picked nervously at my hair one last time, and had my hand promptly slapped by Lenalee, "Leave it," she scolded me, "Your hair is fine. It's so cute curled rather than in that little ponytail or left straight hanging down your face! Keep it curly like that and let me finish your makeup..."

I inwardly sighed, cringing as Lenalee approached again with the mascara. She had woken me up at an unearthly, _hellish_ hour to 'clean me up for school' as she put it. With waxing, hair washing, moisturising, curling and endless amounts of mousse and hairspray, tweezers for my _eyebrows_ and now she was subjecting me to wear makeup.

I felt like a doll. She'd even gotten me into one of her uniforms that was decidedly snugger and showed off more womanly curves that I never knew I possessed. Not to mention the fact the amount of _leg_ it showed off and the fact a slim strip of skin was easily seen under the shirt. A few buttons had been left as well, to 'accent' my cleavage so she said. I never knew I had any. Needless to say, I was embarrassed. She was halfway through putting the eye makeup on, eye shadow, eye liner and the mascara, when someone knocked on her front door. By this time it was about half seven in the morning. Another half hour subjected to this torture, and we'd be on our way to school.

Lenalee paused, glancing over my shoulder when her eccentric brother trilled, "I'll get it my darling Lenalee-chan you just stay in there with Allen-chan! Don't you two stop being beautiful!"

Lenalee sighed theatrically, "Well, that is nii-san for you,"

"No, no, Lenalee-chan! It's nii-chan not nii-san!"

My back was turned to Komui, so I went to turn and face who had come in when Lenalee gently caught my chin, "Careful Allen. Do me a favour and open your mouth a little, then you can turn when I've put the lip gloss on," I inwardly rolled my eyes before letting my mouth open a little, letting Lenalee apply the gloss, her tongue stuck out gently in concentration. I was dimly aware that several people had entered the room, but they were sat on furniture somewhere behind me. I couldn't see who it was yet, and until Lenalee finished or they decided to speak, I wouldn't know who they were. I lifted my hand to mess with my short hair again until Lenalee, without looking as she set the lip gloss down, slapped my hand away, "Leave it Allen-chan,"

"Can I turn now?"

Lenalee hesitated. There was something she wanted to do, I could tell but eventually, her noticing my impatience, she nodded. I gave a grateful smile, lifting myself off the floor from where I had been kneeling and my legs had been starting to cramp, turning to face who had entered the room as I absently let my tongue slide across my bottom lip. I wasn't used to lip gloss.

It was Lavi and Kanda. There were two things I noticed then; at the same time I had licked my lip. Lavi had flushed pink and then red in the face, looking like he was either about to pass out or have a nosebleed. My money was on the first option. Not only that, but Kanda had suddenly stood from where he was sat, and, disconcertingly, his eyes were on my lips first before he examined my face almost studiously.

It took him a good few minutes for him to realise that staring wasn't good conduct, and Lavi stopped looking like he was going to spontaneously combust. Note I haven't seen what I look like yet, so I don't know what I look like, be it good or bad, and I have no intention to find out. Their reactions could be good, they could be bad. I've learnt to stop caring over being judged so...good or bad, it's just staring. Creepy, wide eyed, slack jawed staring. That was when Lavi suddenly declared, "Marry me Allen," and was promptly smacked across the back of the head by Kanda who finally looked away. I have thoroughly decided to wipe that from my mind. I'm sure he was being an idiot in his own stupid way.

I rolled my eyes, exhaling heavily, "I'm guessing you two are here to walk to school with Lenalee-chan and myself. I just need to get my bag from upstairs, so if you'll excuse me for a moment," I quickly turned to Lenalee, and smiled widely at her, "Thanks for this Lenalee. There aren't very many reasons that I can be made up for, and now you've done this for me," actually I'd never had makeup on before this point apart from that one time I managed to find my mother's lipstick when I was about six, ate two tubes of it and the rest went over me and the walls.

"It's no problem Allen-chan! I can put makeup on you every morning!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lavi cheered for some reason at that, though when all attention was on him he hesitated and haphazardly said, "I've just remembered I have a lesson I like today...?"

The fact he phrased it the way you would a question made it so I wasn't the only one that gave him a sceptical look. I shook my head around the same time as Lenalee did, while Kanda muttered something fairly obviously rude under his breath in Japanese, tapping his fingers irritably to his hip.

I stopped shaking my head, absently ran my fingers through my curled hair to Lenalee's disapproving tut, and made my way to the stairs. While rummaging through the guest bedroom for my things, I heard their hushed voices from below. Not directly below, but I still heard them. I wasn't sure what they were saying, it was just a meaningless ramble of words, sometimes one of them would raise their voice, but I still couldn't hear anything said.

Finally finding my bag which had somehow made its way under the bed, I almost obsessively went round the room, tidying wherever it needed tidying and sometimes where it didn't. I remade the bed, sorted out the curtains so they were tucked neatly and symmetrically opposite each other against the walls. When this was achieved, I walked to the bedside locker, pulling on my gloves that fit comfortably up to my elbows. The shirt I was wearing went down to my wrist, that much stayed the same. All my shirts were long sleeved.

Finally I perched on the end of the bed, sorting out my socks so they were comfortable, just below my knee and I adjusted my shoes so they too were comfy to wear. Rubbing a smudge off the toe of my left shoe I stood, tugged my shirt hem down a little as well as adjusting the sleeves and hefted my bag, walking to the door.

Steeling myself, I prepared for another dragging day.

***Line Break***

I was doodling in the corner of my book, waiting patiently for the lesson to end, an empty worksheet of homework in front of me on the desk, waiting to be picked up and taken with me when the lessons changed. I wouldn't do much of it, don't get me wrong, I'm not the type that fails all the time, but I'm not a straight A student either. In between I'd guess you put it, not good, not bad, just about passing...I'm happy with how I do, so I'm not complaining.

Anyway, I was so into this little scribble of mine, that it came to me as a shock when I realised someone was leaning on the desk to my right, having taken the seat there. In fact, despite this, I only realised they were actually there when I went to flick a curl of hair out of my eyes, and someone brushed it away for me.

Needless to say, I jumped violently, and left a nice line of blue ink across the front of my previously okish looking book aside from the doodles in the corners and near the spine.

"I'm sorry," an amused, familiar voice said smoothly, "I didn't mean to scare you like that,"

I placed the voice to a face and the face to a name, and as I looked up at my new neighbour, brushing my hair from my eyes as I did so, I shrugged slowly, "Accidents happen, Tyki-san, so do not worry as much about it," I refrained from touching the ink stain of my book, and as I looked up at him through my lashes, I saw a hot look in his eyes that made me hurriedly glance away feeling my cheeks flush lightly at it.

"So they do, Allen," he mused, glancing away and as I looked at him again from the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk on his face that just served to make my stomach back flip. I carried on with my doodle, when his next comment made me pause, "Wearing makeup then?"

I stared at the scribble of..._something_ on my book and decided to ignore the question before about half a minute before giving a jerky nod, "I thought it was rather obvious, so why was there need to ask?"

"I like hearing you voice and because of that I'm trying to instigate a conversation," he replied coolly, and I stopped myself from looking at him out of shock. I don't know if he was saying these things on purpose, but I tried to direct the talking away from the subject of me, "Why are you here? This isn't your class,"

"Right you are. It isn't. I'm due here next lesson, and since I am early, the teacher has allowed me to wait in the class since I wouldn't be disturbing anything,"

"I guess that's nothing to complain about," I murmured, and was glad when he fell silent after that. Again, I lost track of time and was startled when the bell went for the next lesson. I stood smoothly, pushed my book and other loose items into my bag.

Before I managed to leave however, Tyki caught my wrist and said, almost sincerely, "I hope to see you some other time, Allen,"

All I could do was stiffly nod, carefully remove his hand and practically leg it from the classroom as if he were chasing after me. I know it was an absurd notion, but the look in his eyes was almost predatory...as if he wanted to _eat_ me or something similar. I was about halfway down the hallway when I realised I forgot my homework sheet, but didn't want to risk being subject to that _look_ of his.

Shaking it off, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily. I was about to turn a corner when a hand reached out and snatched my wrist and yanked me back, and I felt my back hit someone else's chest.

"Hey Allen-chan!"

"Lavi," I noted, "I need to get to class. Now let me go,"

"So do I but I'm here aren't I?" he grinned, and I felt his face press to my hair, "Did Lenalee put perfume on you?"

"Lavi," I said calmly, ignoring his question with ease, "Let me go _now_ before I kick you,"

He hesitated before hurriedly backing away. Apparently my threats are a more valuable asset than I originally thought. I turned to face him, crossing my arms and holding my elbows, "Can I ask why you accosted me in the hallway?"

"I wanted to say Hi!"

"You already have," I reminded him, "Shortly after you grabbed me,"

"Huh...so I did," he seemed to realise this before grinning again, brightly, "Hi again Allen-chan! I'll see you after next lesson, at Lunch, ok?"

Actually, I thought it was anything but ok, but decided it would be rude to voice my opinion when he was being nice to me. Instead I just shrugged, not daring to nod in case he took it literally. Schooling my features into a placid look, I simply said, "We'll see Lavi," before he could set himself off in an enthusiastic answer, I walked to one of my more coveted lessons. Music.

***Line Break***

I settled comfortably onto the piano seat, flexing my gloved fingers. There was already a cacophony of music trilling in and out of tune behind me, but I let it fade away. For me, when it came to music, there was just me and my music.

I gently tapped a key, letting the note ring out. I took in a deep breath, drumming my fingers over more keys, a tune slowly but surely coming to life. I lost myself easily in the music I was creating, dragged back to a time where I'd first taken lessons, to my parents laughing and clumsily dancing as I keyed out awkward tunes.

I didn't realise I'd had the panic attack until I came to looking at a vaguely familiar ceiling. There was a thin blanket covering me and there was a weird, sterile smell to the room. My stomach growled, interrupting my contemplative thoughts. I sat up slowly, ignoring the fact that my vision was swimming. I couldn't get far. There was a weight against my legs.

Yawning loudly, though stifling it with my hand, I glanced down at my lap, noticing a body sprawled out on me, strands of silky looking dark blue, almost black hair fanning out around his or her head. As I absently reached towards this person, I ran my fingers through their hair and paused stiffly, noticing a significant lack of gloves.

My pale skin clashed with whoever's hair this was, and they – he – groaned as I moved my hand. Hurriedly, I snatched it back, manoeuvred myself round and made it seem as if I was still asleep, apart from the hurried pounding of my heart. I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

It was hard to not open my eyes, but slowly, I felt a hand slip into mine, a thumb brushing gently across the back of hand. A few more moments, I held back flinching as cool breath washed across my face, the silky strands of hair I had just been touching sliding against my cheeks.

I could hardly breathe. I don't know what I was expecting, but suddenly something smooth yet oddly dry brushed against my forehead. The mysterious person pulled away, and it took me a few minutes to dumbly realise that my forehead had been kissed.

Slowly I opened my eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling again. A few more minutes and I swung my legs out of the bed, shakily trying to balance. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I grimaced. I'd been asleep, by my last time check, for about three and a half hours. Sleeping in an unfamiliar bed at Lenalee's had thrown me out of my internal clock. I probably needed the sleep, just hadn't realised it.

My bag was settled on a chair in the corner of the room, and as I took in what was surrounded by the four walls, I dimly realised this was the school Infirmary. Absently scratching my scarred arm because there was an itch there I walked over to my bag. Picking it up, I was relieved to see my gloves underneath it. Slinging my bag over a shoulder, I slowly pulled the gloves on, flexing my fingers gently.

I didn't make any sudden movements. My stomach was contracting almost painfully because of hunger and my head was throbbing painfully, leading me to believe I'd either fallen off my stool and hit the floor or gone straight forward and smashed into the keys.

Either direction didn't seem all that welcoming. I decided not to think about it. I rubbed my eye, unknowingly smudging eye liner and mascara across my face. I was halfway to the door when I realised even my shoes had been removed. Considering the time, I decided I simply couldn't be bothered to find them. Rummaging in my bag, I pulled out my phone, dialled a number quickly and murmured into it.

Approximately eight minutes later I was waving goodbye to 'Uncle' Cross, hopping up the gravel driveway of Lenalee's house to reach the door. I was a few steps away when the door was thrown open and I felt arms wrap tightly around me, "Gosh Allen-chan!" Lenalee scolded, "When Kanda called saying he couldn't find you after he'd woken up and gone to get a drink everyone worried!"

I'm glad I was in a chokehold almost. My face was pressed to the crook of Lenalee's neck, her being taller than I was. It completely hid the blush that spread across my cheeks as I realised who exactly had kissed my forehead. I always thought that Kanda was too cold a person to actually show affection. Shows I'm wrong.

"That's it!" Lenalee pulled back from the hug, giving me a once over, tutting at the mess my hair and makeup had become. Nevertheless, she dragged me inside, "I need your number! We all need your number, you need ours," she declared, "We should've done this first off!"

I just dumbly let Lenalee shepherd me upstairs, yank my school uniform off and dress me in pastel colour clothes, to 'compliment' my fair complexion. She wouldn't let me wear the gloves while inside. She said there was no need to hide away around people who accept you, and people who already know what is wrong.

When I had been picked at and wiped clean of all sorts of makeup, I was herded back downstairs and settled into the sofa, just as I heard a phone go off further in the house. Kanda and Lavi were already seated in the living room. I purposely kept my eyes away from Kanda, mindlessly looking around the room now I knew what he had done. It startled me when Lavi suddenly threw himself across the room and had his arms around my midriff, "Allen! You're ok! I'd thought we'd lost you!"

"It was all of about what, two hours?" I glanced down at him, uncomfortable with his weight that was mostly on my thighs. He'd pressed his face to my shoulder, and I was very aware of how his body was pressed against mine. I was mostly embarrassed, more so than anything else.

"She's not going to be ok for much longer if you keep her in that chokehold," Kanda muttered, voice as cold and as bitter as ever, and Lavi coughed, as if embarrassed himself before stepping back and letting me breathe again. I was hoping my cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

It was then Komui walked slowly into the room, face devoid of any of the emotion that was normally on it, and he slowly said, "Allen...Cross has been in a car accident,"

I felt my world crash down around my ears.


	4. Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I already know that I take a long time updating, but there's a chance that time will be even longer now. I've been to the hospital, because I've been having pain my back. Turns out I have a condition called 'scoliosis' and I may have to have spine surgery to have rods inserted as my spine is at a dangerous curve that could damage my internal organs. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenience, but I just wish to focus on getting better. Before the surgery, I'll try and update with new chapters, but I'm sorry if I am unable to.

Thank you for your understanding.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I felt the world spin around me, lurching up from where it had crashed...it swam around me, my eyes blurring. Pain registered in my legs but I ignored it. All I could hear were those words echoing in my ears, bile rising in my throat, burning horribly. Voices were sounding around me, but I couldn't hear them...wouldn't hear, refused to hear. Fingers were dragging through my hair, yanking it out of the way as I finally threw up. It hurt.

I didn't know or see who it was. All I knew was the memories, sharp, painful, clear. My parents, the smell of smoke, screeches of metal, agony...hours, minutes? I don't know when the sirens sounded. I was snapped out of my reverie when something cold splashed against my face. There were tight hands on my shoulders, shaking violently, my head jerking back and forth with the movement.

I shoved back from whoever it was, twisting away and emptying my stomach again, the burning pain in my stomach almost too strong to ignore, the sickness creeping up on me. The world trembled and rolled around me more jerkily than it did first hearing the..._news_ I'd been told. I dimly realised there were arms around me.

Then, all I knew was darkness.

***Line Break***

When I came to, it wasn't the most favourable of experiences I've ever had. My throat _burned,_ my eyes completely stung with achiness and something I didn't want to think about and my cheeks felt stiff.

I coughed weakly an – was that the smell of _vomit?_ I gagged, and then fingers, slim and girly were raking through my hair, moving the strands away from my face. It was hard at first, to say what I wanted to get out, but I croaked, "I'm not going to throw up any more,"

"Hn...You had better not," a sour voice sounded. "You've already ruined a pair of my best school trousers, as if I want you to ruin anything else of mine."

"Kanda-kun..." a soft voice chided him from the doorway. "She's just woken up from bad news...be a little nice towards her..."

"She threw up on me," Kanda replied through grit teeth, turning away from me to face the door. I could see, through a curtain of his hair, that it was Lenalee. "Don't you think I can be just a _little_ condescending because of it?"

"If you didn't _see_ it Kanda-kun, she also threw up on herself. Various times. Can you at least have the decency to feel sorry for her? Her only relative left is injured. From what nii-san told me, from what I now know, her parents passed away in the same manner. Wouldn't any one in her position act the same as she?"

For some reason, this got to me. They were talking about me _as if I wasn't here._ Disregarding that Kanda's hands were still in my hair, I started to attempt sitting up. His hands tightened, suddenly and sharply, and he yanked me right back down, tearing a few strands out, and glaring at me.

"Let me go," I said it simply, I said it calmly. I wasn't going to get into a fight, no matter how bad the urge to just plant my fist in his face was getting. I was annoyed. That was an understatement; I was getting _pissed off_ by him.

"You threw up your guts and collapsed in the front room, no way am I letting you up, moyashi," he sneered at me, and then I threw the punch. My left hand, scarred, deceptively strong, swung around and hit him full in the nose.

I won't lie. It hurt me too, but he _deserved_ it, and that made it all the better. His hands jerked away from my head to hold his face, and I ducked around him, running for the bathroom, a little queasy, a little tipsy, and threw myself into the adjacent room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Allen? Allen-chan?" it sounded like Lenalee was at the door, concern thick in her voice, and it made my stomach churn for some unknown reason. I couldn't stand pity, not after suffering through it after my parent's..._passing_ as it were. She was making me uncomfortable, and had no idea she was. I didn't bother telling her that however. I just stayed silent, moving to perch on the edge of the bathtub, face burying in my hands.

She knocked timidly, I'm guessing, before there was a thud, Kanda obviously hitting the door also. "Open up, moyashi," he said it in a drawl. "If not to let us in, then to let my clean my nose where you _punched_ me."

I hated that he made me feel so guilty. Hated it with a passion, but I reluctantly flipped the latch of the lock down. He ducked in, slammed the door behind him, and locked it again, looking angrily at me. I stared him down easily, ignoring my stomach which was swimming in queasiness.

He walked around me, and then towards the sink, twisting the tap on and splashing his face with the cool water. I eyed him nervously, wondering, with growing nervousness, why on earth he had closed and locked the door behind him. Respecting my privacy and need to lock myself up? Somehow I doubt it...that look he gave me was _evil._

I was about to leave the bathroom, deciding to face Lenalee, when Kanda suddenly caught my jaw. His hands were cold, and wet, his fingers tight. I was just thinking why he might be doing that, to tell him to _stop_ when he jerked forward.

I wasn't too sure what happened, when I felt his teeth clack against mine and then graze my lip. I gave a gurgled noise of protest, though that just gave him the room to shove his tongue into my mouth. At first I gagged and then I bit his tongue. The taste of blood filled my mouth and he lurched back with a 'tch' sort of noise, wiping his mouth.

I didn't even get the chance to ask _what the hell? _Before he did it again! This time he was wise enough to keep his tongue to himself, but as I lifted my hands to try and shove him away, his own hands lifted and then grabbed my wrists so he could restrain me, the bastard!

Kanda then shoved his knee between my legs, pressing almost uncomfortably against my groin as he backed me into the sink and counter, knocking everything away and getting my backside damp from the inside of the sink which was still a little wet from him splashing his face.

I was starting to feel molested. It's not that much of a pleasant feeling. As he pulled back his head, I made my move. I tilted my head back, and slammed my forehead into his nose. It hurt, and although it didn't break his nose or make it bleed, he staggered back holding his hand over his face. Instead of looking pissed or even in pain, he looked a little satisfied; I caught the look from the corner of my eye as I jerked towards the door.

Dear god, was he a masochistic freak? I'd understand if he was a sadist, with his attitude, but...I was struggling with the lock, unable to get it open, panic, panic, panic..._click_! I was free! I threw myself into the bedroom, stumbling and hitting the bed.

Lenalee was instantly hovering by me with nervousness, fussing over me. I waved her off. "I'm fine...fine...Kanda _slipped -"._ I fervently, fervently hoped she didn't identify the false note in my tone. "So I decided to let him sort his nose and other injured parts out." It sounded...believable. That's all I could ask.

As I was moving to the door, I ignored Lenalee's protest and when she touched my arm, shot her a glare. She shrank back. I felt bad, but I needed to find a ride to the hospital...Cross...I moaned to myself, feeling pain slice into my chest. A car accident, no, no, not again...

As I made my way down the stairs, a flash of red caught my attention and my head jerked up from its slouched position. It was just Lavi. His lone, emerald eye was intent on my face, asking silently how I was. I felt another pang of agony in my abdomen somewhere at the look on his face, the tortured expression as he felt for me.

I didn't make it the rest of the way down the stairs before he quickly walked up and threw his arms around me, hand lifting to the back of my head and pressing it to his shoulder. It took me a few moments to realise that he was shushing me, that he was trying to get me to calm down.

I was crying. It came as a shock, but I was crying and he was hiding it for me. I wasn't about to turn down this offer and silently I let myself cry willingly, tears falling down my cheeks.

Within the next half an hour I was standing in the hospital reception, with Lavi, an irate Kanda and the worried Lee siblings standing behind me. Thankfully, Kanda was ignoring me, but that wasn't on my mind right now.

Komui moved as if to walk forward, but I shook my head, approaching the receptionist myself because she was beginning to give us odd looks for just standing there. When I reached the desk, I asked softly, "Um...Cross, Cross Marian?"

She smiled brightly, no doubt part of the job description to be cheerful even though her eyes were moving to curiously examine my scarred eye and hair. Her name tag declared she was 'Debbie Martinez'.

"He's only seeing family right now, I'm sorry...?"

"I'm Allen...Allen Walker, I'm his adoptive daughter," I told her, trying not to grit my teeth at the look of shock on her face from my admittance to being a girl. The woman just smiled wider and it surprised me that she showed no signs of the pain she must have in her cheeks.

Without another question she turned to her computer and tapped in something before we learnt that Cross had just come out of surgery and was on the second floor. Since the others had no choice but to stay, I walked quickly off without even consulting or warning the others, and didn't feel them following me

Within minutes I was in the elevator, leaning in the corner and waiting for it to move, listening to the almost irritating music that it played in the background. To be honest, I'm not sure why the music is there in the first place, the ride in an elevator is one of the shortest that I know. What's the point? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm on the floor.

I forced myself to take deep breaths as I walked along the corridor, stopping outside his numbered room. I lifted my hand, reaching for the handle. Three minutes later, I was pacing the hallway. I couldn't bring myself to look in there, to give myself courage to see what he looked like, how he was.

Memories of my own accident, my parents' accidents flashed through my mind unbidden and without my control. Silently, I slid down the wall next to the door and hugged my knees to my chest, desperately attempting to hold in the sobs that attempted to break free.

When I felt the hand patting my head gently and running fingers through my hair, I glanced up almost jerkily. Lavi was opposite me, crouched down with a solemn expression on his face. Swallowing thickly and rapidly blinking to try and dissipate the feel of tears gathering in my eyes, I asked, "What are you doing up here? How'd you get up?"

"I pretended to be his brother's son. Hair matches an all. I can be convincing. But that doesn't really matter, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I couldn't help but give a sharp laugh and watched as worry crossed his face briefly because of my sudden change in mood. I decided to give him an answer, "Am I okay? My uncle is in there. He got involved in a car crash, the same way my _parents_ died, I don't know if he's going to make it through the night, and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

Lavi cringed back at my words and I let out a heavy sigh, reaching slowly out to rest my hand on the side of his arm. His eye snapped back to my face and I forced a smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm just..."

"I understand." Lavi lifted the hand of his opposite arm to rest over mine, and he quickly entwined his fingers with my own. Before I had time to feel shock because of his move, he spoke again, "I've gone through the same. Well, not with the whole car accident thing, but my parents passed away too. I have to live with Ol' Panda-chan, but he doesn't like being called that. He normally goes as the 'Bookman'."

For some reason, I couldn't help the tears that started welling in my eyes again, and alarm crossed Lavi's features. I quickly interrupted what he was about to say by asking a question of my own, "H-How did your parents d-die then?"

He huffed out a loud sigh, and moved to sit next to me against the wall, angled so he was facing me. "To be honest, I don't know. I just know that the Panda showed up to take me away from the hospital and I lived with him ever since. If I ask about family, he says that he and I are the only ones left. Grim, huh?"

I looked up at his face, trying to see past the detachment he had placed as his features, but aside from the tightness next to his visible eye, I didn't see any signs of distress from speaking about his family being dead. I didn't understand why he could appear to be so callous about it. Then, I suppose I haven't been in his situation before.

Sighing myself, I let my gaze drift to the ceiling as I wiped my nose with my sleeve, thankful that it was long, and Lavi chuckled at me, producing a handkerchief, to which I grinned sheepishly, accepting the soft cloth and bringing it up to wipe my eyes with.

"So..." he said a little too casually. "Want me to go in there with you?"

I shook my head. "No...this...it's something I have to face on my own." I made a move to stand when I had finished speaking, but stopped as Lavi wrapped his arms around my middle from the side, his face pressing to my hair, his breath tickling my ear from the angle he was at.

"Don't bottle it up," he murmured in my ear. "Allen. If you ever need to cry then you just cry okay? I'll be here should you want a shoulder to cry on." With that, he let go and stood, moving to lean against the wall opposite the door to Cross' room, grinning almost bashfully at me.

I felt a blush creep up the back of my neck and I gave him a shy smile in return, before I opened the door to Cross' room with my eyes closed, inhaling deeply to try and brace for myself what happen.

To be honest, it was better than I was imagining it out to be. I had had visions of Cross being mutilated, or...or just worse. I was pleasantly surprised, though I believe that was the wrong thing to say. I wasn't pleased that Cross was in hospital, but I was happy that he wasn't any worse than he appeared to be.

I mean, he wasn't even hooked up to a machine. That had to be a good start, right? Right...? But what I could see of him was covered with white bandages. Even from across the room I could hear his breathing, his shallow sounding breathing. I was content with this.

Was...was that noise me? A sob had broken the silence of the room and, with horror, I realised that yes, it was me who had made that noise. I wasn't even upset! It seemed my body had other ideas, no matter what my mind thought.

My sobs had made Cross stir in his bed and immediately I felt worse than I already did knowing that it was me that had disturbed him. I started backing towards the door but before I could grab the handle, Cross' grouchy voice filled the room. "I know you're there Allen. Come over here and keep me company already."

If I wasn't already crying, I would have broken down into tears and instead I wandered over the corner where a chair was situated, dragging it up beside the bed and using the noise to cover up my sniffles.

"Really Allen? Are you really crying?" Cross chuckled weakly at me and I felt myself get a little frustrated and a grin spread across my face. He was still the same. He was here, he was alive. It's what mattered.

I leaned forward and rest my forehead on the side of his bed and simply let myself sob. I heard him sigh, and then a weight rested on my head as he weakly ruffled my hair.

"It'll be all okay," he said in a gruff voice. "I'll pull through."

"You _are_ rather tough..." I mumbled back, my voice muffled. "Must be because you're so old now..." I resisted the urge to giggle as his hand stilled on my head, as if he was thinking over whether or not he should smother me. Eventually he hefted a sigh and lifted his hand away.

"Joking aside Allen, how...how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I should be the one asking."

"I know what you must be going through right now. If you have to...let it out, then just let it out okay?"

"You want to know the truth? I'm fucking _terrified_ Cross. I _was_ terrified should I say. I threw up, I passed out, I punched some guy in the face. I feel like I've gone to hell and back in just a few minutes. But I'm okay now." I shakily ran a hand over my head, and I felt Cross rest his hand on mine.

"You promise me?"

"I promise. You're sounding sentimental and condescending. I'm fine. I'm actually surprised you didn't call me out on my swearing."

"Don't swear."

I chuckled softly and smiled weakly as I lifted my head to look at him. "I'm glad you're okay...so glad Uncle Cross..." I leaned over to kiss his uncovered cheek. "I hope you get out of hospital soon."

"About that...you'll be fine staying around Komui's for a while? Just while I'm here?"

"I suppose I'll have to, won't I?" I glanced around the room for a clock and spotted one on the wall a little ways away from the door. "I'll have to come and visit you tomorrow...go back home now and pack all the crap I need. What do you want in your bag for staying here?"

"I'm not allowed to smoke in here..." Cross groaned and I laughed again. "It'll be good for you. I'll just pack what I think you need, you tell me if there's anything I've missed out, sound good?" I stood and made a move to push the chair back, smiling at his hum of confirmation.

"Oh, see if there's this cute nurse around," Cross called to me as I walked towards the door. "I wouldn't mind her coming in and checking me over again. Pain and all, you know?"

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking and I just shook my head as I walked out of the room and straight into Lavi. Instead of backing off, I quickly decided to slip my arms around his middle, pressing my forehead into his shoulder. "Thanks, Lavi. You're going to be my rock from now on, agreed?"

I felt him settle his arms around me and pull me up close against him, and he shook gently with silent chuckles. "Sure thing Allen. Whatever you need. Let's go. Yu-chan doesn't like to be kept waiting."

***Line Break***

I finally got this updated! It helps that I have my laptop back. Really does. Sorry for the wait and I hope it's up to the standard that you all wanted.


End file.
